omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
The Narrator (Space Dandy)
Character Synopsis The Narrator is a character featured in Space Dandy. It's revealed in the final episode to be "God". The Narrator observed the crew's misadventures, sometimes telepathically interacting with the characters. In the finale, beginning to fade away as the universe is undone, the Narrator attempted to have Dandy replace him as the God of the new universe, but is shocked when Dandy refuses before completely fading from existence. The narrator has no appearance due to not being seen at all. But it is implied he is male. The Narrator has no physical body or form of his own since he transcends time and space. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-A ''' '''Verse: Space Dandy Name: The Narrator, God Gender: Unknown, but implied to be male based on voice Age: Immemorable (Beyond Space and Time) Classification: Creator God, Keeper of Reality Special Abilities: Reality Warping, Non-Corporeal (Stated that physical form and mass were meaningless to it, hence why they don't have a physical form), Plot Manipulation (Directs the narrative of Space Dandy, having the abilty to decide how the story will begin and end), Creation (Was responsible for the creation of all reality, having created everything that can be defined), Spatial Manipulation (Constantly keeps back the universe from imploding upon itself, causing all of existence to expand infinitely), Matter Manipulation (Has control over all matter in existence, being completely beyond it as well), Time Manipulation (Kept time in stasis when talking to Dandy), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Resides in his own pocket universe that sits outside of all universes), Gravity Manipulation (Able to create drawstrings that hold together gravity between dimensions), Law Manipulation (Created the laws of physics and can change the rules of a story at will), Immortality (Type 1, 6 & 8, the mantle of The Narrator can be passed onto anyone and as such, one has to reject the mantle in order to kill The Narrator), Telepathy (Speaks through telepathic methods as opposed to physical speaking), Existence Erasure (Able to erase things from existence), Nigh-Omniscience, Omnipresence Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(God is a multiversal constant, that maintains the stability of reality and is capable of recreating it when it reaches it's singularity point . According to The Narrator themselves, all of reality is comprised of an infinity of parallel universes that are each held together by drawstrings . Created the fundamental laws of the multiverse, which keep everything in balance and prevents everything from imploding upon itself) 'Speed: Omnipresent '(As the narrator, they are present across the entire Space Dandy Multiverse. It's noted that all "versions" of The Narrator are merely projections and are in truth the same entity) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable '(Stated to transcend space, time and matter altogether) 'Striking Ability: Multiversal+ '(Maintains all of reality, across an infinite number of universes. Can recreate the entire multiverse and all it's parallel universes. Governs all laws that comprise reality, of which keep everything from collasping) 'Durability: Multiverse Level+ '(God is capable of surviving the end of all realities and exist solely to recreate them all once the singularity occurs) 'Stamina: Limitless ' 'Range: Multiversal+ '(Can reach into other universes, all infinity of them) 'Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient '''(Has knowledge over every event that will occur within a setting and actively knows all actions that have occurred across all worlds. Their only limitation is they can't predict Dandy, who defies the plot at times) '''Weaknesses: The Narrator does have his emotional limits, and often gets frustrated at the protagonists, outright informing them of the episode's plot. Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Extra Info: *The Narrator and God are one in the same, it's confirmed in the ending to Space Dandy Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Category:Protagonist Category:Neutral Characters Category:Metafictional Characters Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Males Category:Gods Category:Comic Relief Category:Supreme Beings Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Space Benders Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Immortals Category:Gravity Users Category:Telepaths Category:Law Manipulators Category:Creation Users Category:Time Benders Category:Existence Erasers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Space Dandy Category:Tier 2